Dear Diary
by SecretSparkle
Summary: AU//A series of diary/journal entries from a young Elizaveta Hedervary, following her through various stages of her life, including boy drama, Gilbert being Gilbert, and everything that comes with being a girl surrounded by boys.
1. No Date

A/N: Quick notes before I delve in: This is a diary from Hungary's point of view, set in an alternate universe. Each chapter will be a different entry with a date as the chapter title (except this one). It's supposed to follow a possible alternative of her life in a 'normal' world. Some chapters will be extremely short and other will be longer. There will be some pairings, mostly just mentioned or implied in passing, with Roderich/Elizaveta as the main one, but it will end in Gilbert/Elizaveta. And, yes, this is told with human names. No country names will be used intentionally when referring to a character by name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

-----

Dear Diary,

Diarys r 4 stoopid litl girls.

-Eli


	2. June 28, 2002

June 28, 2002

Deer –Diary—Jernal,

I found this wen I was cleening my room. Diaries are stupid… but jernals are ok. Gilbert has a -jernal—journal.

I'm Eli. I'm 8 yeers old. I'm from -Hungry—Hungary. My –best-friend—mortl enimee is Gilbert –Bilsmitt—Beillschmidt.

I'm guna go now.

-Eli

--------

A/N: I took the liberty of adding a second chapter almost immediately since the first one was almost nothing. All the grammatical and spelling errors are done purposefully to enhance the feeling that the story is written by a little girl who doesn't care about school Also, I apologize for the weird –word—word spelled correctly things, but it's my best substitute for a strikethrough.


	3. July 4, 2003

July 4, 2003

Sory for not riting for a long –tym—time.

Gilbert's a meenyhed! He helled at me wen we were at Alfred's birthday party so I hited him. Servs him –rite—right. I hate Gilbert he ruind the forth –ov—of July!

It's funy that Alfred's birthday is tooday.

-Eli

-------

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy that this is being well-accepted. The posts, as I'm sure you will notice, will generally get longer as our narrator grows up. And a side note, just because: it pains me to purposefully write in all these grammatical and spelling mistakes.


	4. July 30, 2003

July 30, 2003

Gilbert maked me play hide-n-seke with him. He got mad cuz I finded him –evry—every time but its his falt cuz he alwaz hids in bushs.

I hitted him and he cryed by I dont care cuz hes a crybaby. Boys arent sposed to cry! Only Felishiano can beecuz evrywunz meen to him and hez guna be a girl wen he grose up nywa. I love Feli. Ima mary –him—her –wen—when we gro up.

-Eli

--------

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews, and thank you to those who read this or put it on alert or favorite it, even if you don't leave a review. I really do appreciate it. (Though, if you do leave a review, I will do my best to answer it. :D)


	5. August 17, 2003

August 17, 2003

Felis mama got mad at me –wen—when I putted him in a dresss and we plaed maryd. I dont no –wy—why cuz we did evrythng –rite—right and his granpa sed it wus ok even tho he laft at us and Gilbert even –sed—said you may now kis the bride but she was mad anyway and took Feli away. I didnt like it and I hitted her but then I got in truble.

I dont like Felis mama.

-Eli


	6. December 25, 2004

December 25, 2004

Its been a really long time! I always forgot to write. I'm 10 now and I can acshully spell. I used to not like school but its okay now, I gess.

I'm really mad right now. Feli gave me a pan for Christmas so we can cook together because he likes cooking but Gilbert stole it. He was hiding in the bushes again. I ran after him but he had a head start which is no fair so he was way ahead. He already hid it when I finally got to his house. I looked for forever but I couldn't find it until Ludwig helped me. Ludwig is Gilbert's little brother, only he's acshully nice. Ludwig found it in Gilbert's chick house. Gilbert has a tone of little chicks and their really cute but they pooped on my new pan!!! So I hit Gilbert over the head with it. His mom got mad at me, but he deserved it. I think she was yelling at him when I left.

I can't believe I thought I was going to marry Feli.

-Eli


	7. September 23, 2007

September 23, 2007

Wow. I found this when cleaning again. I keep forgetting about it. I think I'll try again…

I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, I'm 13 now, and my spelling has gotten even better. Gilbert is still my best friend/mortal enemy. I still can't spell his last name without help.

There's a new guy in our class and… he seems really nice. He can play piano! His name is Roderich Edelstein. I don't think Gilbert likes him very much, but that doesn't matter. He's… I'd say dreamy, but then I'd sound like an old lady. Ew. Oh well. Nothing else to say.

-Elizaveta


	8. October 15, 2007

October 15, 2007

Today was the school Halloween dance. It was really boring and pathetic mostly. I went as a zombie ballerina—it was totally awesome! Gilbert came too. I had to give him a ride. He went as a super spy/secret agent. It was really annoying because he kept singing the Mission Impossible theme song. Oh well. He met up with Francis and Antonio almost immediately so I didn't have to deal with him for very long.

I talked with Alfred—who was dressed as Frankenstein—until he joined the other three in annoying Arthur, the transfer student from England who was dressed as a wizard with a hat and beard and everything! It was kinda cool.

I was dancing to the lame-o music with Feliks (who I found out really is a guy though I couldn't tell because sometimes he wears skirts and he has long hair and stuff) and Toris. They're practically inseparable. They even had matching costumes! Feliks was a pirate girl and Toris was a pirate guy. I think they were supposed to be Elizabeth (haha!) and Will from that one pirate movie Alfred loves (it's called Pirates of the Caribbean, right? or was it Mediterranean?), but I couldn't really tell for sure.

Later, when Arthur had started really yelling at Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Alfred, Roderich was suddenly there! I almost squealed. His costume was AMAZING and SO PERFECT! He looked like Prince Charming! He's so perfect! But when I said I liked his costume, he started talking about some dead music guys. Apparently, he was supposed to be Mozart or Bach or something, not a prince. (So boring.)

Oh well. He's cute anyway.

-Elizaveta

-------

A/N: Quick note: I know my updating is already sporadic anyway, but I wanted you all to know that school re-starts for me tomorrow, so if it's more random than usual--perhaps taking more than two-ish days at most for an update--then school is my reasoning. Just wanted to warn you. [And I got my wisdom teeth taken out today.]


	9. October 31, 2007

October 31, 2007

So Gilbert got me to go trick-or-treating with him and Ludwig today. Feliciano had apparently convinced Ludwig who'd convinced Gilbert. Lovino—he's Feliciano's twin—was there too. I guess that's why Ludwig made Gilbert come. Lovino doesn't like Ludwig at all. Anyway, we met up with Feliciano and Ludwig's friend, Kiku, later too.

It was completely normal at the beginning. The twins were dressed as Fred and George from Harry Potter (the twins were twins! haha corny), Kiku was that masked dude from the sailor show I used to watch when I was little (Sailor Moon?), and Ludwig was a soldier, plain and simple. He even had a fake gun, which was cool. Gilbert and I wore our costumes from the dance.

I got really bored. Especially since Gilbert always took a ton of candy from the houses with bowls sitting out. Then, at this one house, he got caught. By Roderich!!! But, of course, he ran straight for the bushes and hid in them. I thought I would die from the embarrassment of even knowing him. He's so stupid sometimes!

But I guess it's okay, though, because I got to talk to Roderich when I was apologizing. He wasn't mad at me, thank goodness! But then Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and Lovino were out of sight and Gilbert was hiding somewhere over the rainbow (as long as the other side was full of bushes). I was freaking out but Roderich offered to help me.

It turns out that Roderich's sense of direction is even worse than Alfred's knowledge of maps that weren't of the US. It didn't take long for us to get lost in the woods. I was really freaking out then and Roderich kept trying to get us un-lost but we always ended up in the same spot and neither of us had a cell phone with us and it was dark already when suddenly I heard someone calling my old nickname. It was Gilbert! Well, and Ludwig who had one of his big dogs whose name is Aster, I think.

I was crying when they found us. We hadn't moved in forever, and Roderich kept apologizing, but I couldn't stop crying! I thought I was gonna die!

I'll never tell anyone this, but I could've kissed Gilbert out of sheer joy when he found us.

-Elizaveta (aka Eli)


	10. November 14, 2007

November 14, 2007

I'm going to kill him! Gilbert Beilschmidt, you'd best get your will ready, because you are going to DIE!!!

That guy has no respect! None! He's a low-life scumbag! I'd had a nice day otherwise—I'm paired with Roderich the Cutie for a project but OF COURSE, ELIZAVETA CAN'T HAVE A GOOD DAY, NOOOOO. So Gilbert started acting extra stupid, JUST FOR ME. I swear, he's learning too much from Francis! He said I didn't have anything to worry about if I went to Roderich's because I'm "ugly as hell, so he wouldn't try anything." I'm going to murder him.

Roderich wouldn't do that. Besides, we're 13, not 21!!!

I won't be back until he's stone-cold dead.

-Elizaveta


	11. November 17, 2007

November 17, 2007

Roderich is a prince in disguise. It's the only possibility. He's so kind and handsome and _perfect_… He can't be anything but a prince. He has beautiful dark hair that's always brushed impeccably and shiny and it looks so soft; his skin is so perfect—no pimples anywhere! Even though he has glasses, he doesn't look nerdy.

I think I'm in love.

Today, I went to his house to finish our project so that we won't have to worry about it over Thanksgiving break, and… I almost couldn't concentrate. He's so smart! I felt like I was flying the whole time. He did most of the researching, and I put it in a powerpoint.

I hate school, but I loved that project.

-Elizaveta


	12. Dateless

mwahahaha! Wow, Eli, can't believe you keep a _diary_ of all things! Lame! And you left it at my house, too! So it's only right that I take care of it for you. It'll be awesome now just because I even touched it.

Haha!

-The Embodiment of Awesome


	13. Notes

[_On a piece of paper glued sloppily into the diary_]

Hey.

_Hello, mon ami~_

Math is so unawesome.

_I feel your pain._

Mrs. G doesn't notice anything.

_Non, she just does not mind as long as you make good grades._

You would know. Anyway, I totally found Eli's diary.

_Ohoho!~ Interessant!_

She likes that Roderich jerk.

_Am I supposed to be surprised?_

Shut up, Francis.

_But that would be boring, cheri~_

-----------------

'Mon ami'--'my friend'

Mrs. G--Ancient Greece, ahaha

'Non'--'no'

'Interessant'--'Interesting'

'cheri'--term of endearment, like 'dear'.


	14. December 22, 2007

December 22, 2007

Yeah, I read your diary. In return, I'll be nice. I still keep journals. Besides, you said you could've kissed the awesome me, so that makes everything okay. (Who can resist me? I may even let you try, but don't get your hopes up.)

I can't believe you like Roderich of all people.

-Gilbert


	15. March 19, 2008

March 19, 2008

Forgot I still had this. Don't know why I'm writing in it. Guess I'm bored. Wonder if you'll even bother reading this. Don't like complete sentences today. Think our English teacher would kill me. Don't really care. Mrs. E. Always with Mrs. G, you know the one. Gupta's mom?

Gonna go feed Gilbird & maybe leave this where you'll find it.

-Gilbert

P.S. – Don't worry. No one but the awesome me read your silly diary. And I'm awesome at keeping secrets. You should know.

--------------

Mrs. E--Ancient Egypt. I'm so creative, I know. /sarcasm


	16. March 19, 2008: zwei

March 19, 2008

Gilbert now has a giant bruise for an arm. I'm never going to talk to the jerk again.

-Elizaveta

ps – yes, this means I got my diary back. (duh.)


	17. April 1, 2008

April 1, 2008

Of course. April Fool's Day. I should have known. Gilbert did one of his pranks—with the help of Francis and Antonio. It didn't happen to me (Gil got me on the way to school, that jerk). No, their target was not me. In fact, they targeted multiple people. Roderich just happened to be the first and most devastating.

They didn't try anything at all in the first half of the day, which was really weird since it's April Fool's Day and all. (Well, unless you counted Gilbert telling me Ludwig and Feliciano had run away that morning. I'd believed him too!) But instead, they struck at lunch. I was standing right there when it happened:

They pantsed Roderich.

_Pantsed_ him. In the middle of the school cafeteria. I wasn't sure what to say.

Apparently, though, Roderich likes the Beatles. I'm still in shock. I didn't even yell at Gilbert.

-Elizaveta


	18. May 2, 2008

May 2, 2008

We got assigned our last project of the year today in history. It's a partner project, and I wanted to work with Roderich, but we were pulling numbers from a hat. Roderich is paired with this guy named Vash and he looked anxious. Apparently, they were really good friends when they were little, but they don't talk much anymore.

Gilbert got stuck with Feliks, who ended up throwing a fit about not being paired with Toris who was stuck with Ivan. Feliks seems to think Ivan's a bully. I'll admit it, Ivan's kinda scary, but I don't think he's a bully. Oh well.

I got Alfred. Normally, I'd be seriously put out, because he's not the smartest guy in the world (he's more interested in football and cheeseburgers), but this year is US History, and Alfred is the KING of US History. He actually has an A in the class right now! It's almost a miracle!

I'm so gonna get a 100 on this project. Even if Alfred's ideas for presenting it are outlandish at best. No, really. He said we should make a full-length movie and take the whole class to the theatre in a giant robot for our project. For cereal.

-Elizaveta


	19. May 30, 2008

May 30, 2008

I lied. I didn't make a 100.

[_Glued in is a grading rubric._]

Names: Elizaveta & Alfred_________

Period: _5_

RUBRIC

Historical accuracy………………..30/30

Packet……………………………..50/50

Effort……………………………...10/10

Overall Effect……………………..10/10

**!!BONUS!!:** Originality…………..plus 10

Total………………………………._110_

[_The rubric ends._]

I love Alfred right now.

-Elizaveta

---------

AN: I'm so so sorry for this taking longer to get out! I don't know what happened. I could have had it out days ago but I died somewhere along the line. I'm seriously sorry, guys. I'm uploading two chapters today to make up for it.


	20. June 14, 2008

June 14, 2008

I just walked in on a kissing session. Normally, I'd ignore it and be fine by now, but I'm still blushing and I can't think straight. Probably because I didn't see just two normal people kissing.

I saw two boys kissing.

And it was hot.

I don't know who it was—they were older than me, from the high school—but Kiku (I was with Feliciano, Ludwig, him, and Gilbert) recognized one. Heracles. Used to baby-sit him, apparently.

I'm not even sure what to say.

I'm glad I'm fourteen. It's not as weird.

-Elizaveta

----------

AN: I apologize if her getting into yaoi thing seems really awkward, but it was the only way I could think of that would be easy for me to write...


	21. July 5, 2008

July 5, 2008

So I've kinda officially decided that guy-on-guy is hot. Kiku told me that lots of people in Japan call it either 'yaoi' or 'shounen-ai'.

I don't care what it's called. It's amazing.

See, I came to this decision at Alfred's birthday/Fourth of July party yesterday. Francis was torturing Arthur (I think it's actually some sort of sexual tension now), Gilbert and Antonio were bothering Lovino (Antonio sooo likes Lovino), the Trio (what I've decided to call Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku) were (was?) playing some video game that Kiku was totally owning at and I didn't really want to hang out with anyone else, so I decided to go find Alfred who for some reason wasn't hogging the spotlight anywhere that I could see. Well, he's an idiot, but he's pretty easy to get along with.

I looked all over, but I didn't see him until I dared to venture into his room. I could hear crying, and at first I though it was Alfred, which was weird because Alfred never cries. So I opened the door all quiet and stuff and—

Well, it wasn't Alfred crying, even though he _was_ there. It was some other guy, who looked just like Alfred except not (and he can't be Al's twin because Al's an only child). The poor guy (Matthew, I found out later) was crying like there would be no tomorrow. Alfred was doing his best to comfort the boy, as far as I could tell.

It was too cute. Way too cute. I wanted to take pictures for future reference, but I didn't have a camera. I almost surprised myself by hoping Alfred would try to kiss it better.

I now know exactly what I want for Christmas, even if it's half a year away.

-Elizaveta


	22. August 11, 2008

August 11, 2008

I have just participated in what can only be described as hell. I think it's commonly called 'Band Camp'.

Oh. I guess I've never mentioned it before, huh? Now's as good a time as any. Pretty much all my friends are in band. I guess that technically, I am, too, but I'm in the color guard. (Yeah, we're all geeks. 'Cept Alfred.) Gilbert plays trombone. Alfred plays trumpet. Matthew plays flute, Arthur plays clarinet, Francis and Antonio play trombone, Roderich plays drums, Feliks is a clarinet, Toris a flute, and I saw Heracles with the low reeds, I think. Feliciano said that when he joins next year, he'll be on color guard with me. I'm glad, because I don't really know or like any of the other girls on guard. I mean, they're nice and all, but they're no fun.

But, anyway. Band camp was _hell._ I thought they were joking when they said "Welcome to Concentration Camp," but they weren't. (Okay, so they were. But they were half-serious too!) I'm so exhausted. I only have enough energy to write right now. It's horrible.

I'm just glad I don't carpool with Feliks. He would have complained about it the whole ride home. I feel almost sorry for Toris, but Gilbert and his lackeys were bad enough.

-Elizaveta


	23. August 14, 2008

August 14, 2008

Francis will never have children if he continues acting like he does, the pervert.

-Elizaveta


	24. August 15, 2008

August 15, 2008

Apparently, the theme for this year's halftime show is called 'The Planets'. I don't really know what to say about the title. I hope it's a good show, though. Tomorrow we get our uniforms. I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to wear some ridiculous spandex concoction with wires serving as rings floating around me. I think I'd die of embarrassment.

At lunch today, I sat with Roderich. Normally, I'd sit with Gilbert & Co, but they were being really annoying. Roderich said he didn't mind if I ate with him, so I did. We didn't really talk about much. He's in both orchestra _and_ band. He plays the violin. Before drums, he played the alto saxophone. He wants to be a conductor. He always cuts the crust off of a sandwich. He prefers iced tea over soda.

He's so much calmer than Gilbert, and so much nicer. He's every girl's dream.

-Elizaveta


	25. August 16, 2008

August 16, 2008

It's dresses. We're going to prance around the field in black dresses, waving huge flags and rifles and sabers. I'm just thankful that they're long dresses. And loose.

Actually, this is a whole lot better than spandex. I guess I should be thankful. But that didn't stop Gilbert from teasing me, even though it's not like I don't wear dresses at all or anything. It's just unusual. That's all.

-Elizaveta


	26. August 31, 2008

August 31, 2008

Today, Feliks came over. It's not really weird, because sometimes he'll come and drag me to the mall to hang out or something. I mean, we're friends and all. We're just not as close as most of my other friends and he usually only kidnaps me when Toris is unavailable.

But today, he came over and practically broke down. He was crying and I think he'd been running. It was a long time before he could even tell me what was wrong. He looked so scared. I'd never seen him scared before.

Eventually, I got him to talk. He said that he figured out he really was gay, and I was the only one he knew that definitely wouldn't flip out on him. And then I knew why he was so scared. It wasn't really because of our friends, because they might freak at first, but I don't think they'd care in the end. It was because of his parents. They're Catholics; not the really really strict kind, but they're devout enough that it's scary for Feliks. My poor blondie… his parents would have the worst reaction to such news. He hasn't told them yet because of this. I think he's probably going to hid it for as long as he can—with them, at least.

I don't blame him. I don't even know what to do. I'm scared for him.

For now, I'll just keep his secret and be there for him. I don't think I can do anything else.

-Elizaveta

-------------

A/N: **Quick note**: This is an alternate universe, just in case you magically haven't noticed or have magically forgotten. Canon!Feliks probably wouldn't give a crap about what others say on his homosexuality (heck, they're ALL (read: mostly all) homosexual in canon), but AU!Feliks cares because they're his parents, and he doesn't know what they'd do, especially since they, in my world and for my purposes, openly dislike (despise is just barely too strong a word) homosexuals.


	27. September 18, 2008

September 18, 2008

Feliks decided to remain a closet case until... well, until he can't or until he turns eighteen. He wants to be an adult at least before his parents disown him. I feel so sorry for him, but I'm confident he knows what he's doing. He may not act like it, but he's pretty smart. (Usually.)

In other (but still gay) news...

I think I'm truly going mad. I keep daydreaming about guys getting together—like, romantically. I guess it'd be okay if I was thinking of fictional characters or something, but I kept seeing people I know. Like Feliks and Toris, or Alfred and Matthew, or Ludwig and Feliciano, or Francis and Arthur, or Francis and Matthew, or Alfred and Kiku, or… well, yeah. My point is made.

I even made little stick-figure doodles. I don't know what to say.

[a piece of notebook paper is glued in, little doodles of stick figures all over it in pairs. They have names written above their heads, and most have distinctive characteristics. No two pairs are the same.]

-Elizaveta

-----------------

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever (read: one week)! Life caught up with me and I had three projects due this past week, and I'd only started one of them. I'm going to update every day this weekend to make up for it! Unfortunately, I can't upload a pretty little stick figure picture (I did draw one for this, though, haha!) to this chapter, but I can list the pairs I had: Alfred and Matthew, Arthur and Francis, Alfred and Arthur, Ludwig and Feliciano, Alfred and Kiku, Francis and Matthew, and Feliks and Toris. Also, if you're curious, here's a link to what I'm using for their 2008 marching band show: http : // www. youtube. com / watch?v =08hpze8C2W8 &feature =related (You'll have to remove the spaces... sorry.)


	28. September 27, 2008

September 27, 2008

Football games are bad enough, but did we _have _to have an away game _three hours_ away?! Ugh. And we lost, too, which just makes it even worse. Everyone was in a sour mood. I wanted to hit them all, make them stop _pouting._ It was disgusting.

Alfred was the worst. He sat next to Matthew and in front of me (I sat by Roderich), and he wouldn't stop griping about all the "bad calls" and how the referees were "biased." It made me want to punch him. All I wanted to do was sleep. Even Gilbert told Alfred to shut up and he normally joins in!

I guess I should just be thankful that our directors let the color guard and drill team sit with the main band on the buses, because I had people to talk to.

-Elizaveta


	29. October 16, 2008

October 16, 2008

The band's having a Halloween "party" on Halloween night. I don't know what to wear! It has to be school-appropriate, of course, but that doesn't exactly make it any easier (or harder). And by party, I mean that they're letting us wear our costumes to the game. And the school's homecoming game is tomorrow, meaning that the Homecoming Dance is on Saturday.

I wish Roderich had asked me. But when I asked if he was going, he said that he had a piano recital that he couldn't miss. He plays too many instruments. So, as usual, I'm going to go alone to the dance, carpooling with Gilbert. My mom's probably going to force me to let her take pictures of the two of us. She seems to think we like each other or something. I mean, yeah, we're friends(ish), but really? She's so ridiculous.

I'll probably end up hanging out with Feliks for most of the time while Gilbert and his buddies bother random people that will coincidentally include Arthur. Honestly, it's so predictable it's sad. At least I already have a dress for _that_. It's really pretty: green (like my eyes!) with a boat-neck kinda like in Sleeping Beauty but not really, a 'v' at the waist and a flowy skirt-part that has a split in the middle with white there. It's 'totally cute,' as Feliks said.

Feliks is going as-friends with Toris. I kinda think that Feliks likes Toris, but I don't know for sure. I DO know that Toris has some weird obsession with some girl. I think Feliks said she was related to Ivan and totally freaky. I kinda hope she's at the dance so I can see for myself.

It's getting late. Good night! (Guten nacht auf Deutsch!!!)

-Elizaveta

-------------------

A/N: Sorry for not getting this out earlier today. Been so busy lately it makes my head spin. And shhh, Monday counts as weekend this week because I had it off.

'Guten nacht auf Deutsch' – literally is 'Good night in German'… in German. (Might have something spelled wrong, because I didn't check it before posting.)


	30. October 18, 2008

October 18, 2008

I don't really have any words for the dance. It wasn't worth the money, though. I think I'd rather have been at Roderich's piano recital. It was _that_ bad. (Not that Roderich's bad or anything! Mozart's just… boring…) Ugh. I actually had to slap myself to stay awake. Feliks fell asleep on my shoulder. Toris disappeared at some point. He'd gone to get drinks (punch, of course, you weirdos—wait, no one reads this, it's a diary, what the heck) and didn't come back. We found him again later when we'd gotten fed up and gone to the dance floor out of boredom.

I'm so tired. Sleeping over at Feliks'. Blegh.

-Elizaveta


	31. October 19, 2008

October 19, 2008

IHOP has amazing food. Their pancakes are heavenly. Hashbrowns are my love. I went with Feliks and Toris. We ended up sitting with Alfred—I MEAN MATTHEW, who was with Gilbert and Ludwig. I didn't know Gilbert was friends with him.

They both drowned their meals in syrup. It was disgusting. All the parents sat at one table—that is, Feliks' parents and Gilbert's parents. Toris slept over, too, and I guess Mattie stayed at Gil's place. I was pretty surprised that Feliciano wasn't around. He always seems to show up wherever Ludwig is. I guess Lovino had been forced to kidnap his own brother.

After breakfast at IHOP, Feliks dragged me to mass with him. Their church apparently had multiple services (I didn't know churches did that) and he'd convinced his parents to go to the latest one. It was really boring. I'm glad my parents don't go to church.

-Elizaveta

--

A/N: I love you guys. I probably don't say it enough, because I try to not leave Author's Notes since I feel they sort of clutter this up, but I really love all of you. Everyone who's reviewed and those of you who favorited and have this on alert and even you guys who are just sitting there reading this. I love you. You guys make my day. And, on a somewhat related note: over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! This is why I love you.


	32. October 31, 2008

October 31, 2008

Gilbert bit me. BIT me. With his teeth.

Seriously?

I guess I should probably explain. For the "Hallowed Game," as our directors oh-so-cleverly dubbed it, he dressed up as a vampire. A 'real' vamp, not the sparkly Twilight variety. (Though I do like the series, personally. Just not the movie.) So he had a cape and old-fashioned fancy clothes and a frilly neck thing (what's it called?). He even had the most awesome fangs ever. They looked real. I'll admit his costume was amazing. (Just… not to his face.)

I went as a genie. I had to wear a shirt under the top to make it school-appropriate, though. It was pretty. Green with gold accents. (Green is my absolute favorite color.)

During third quarter (right after halftime for those not into football), we get to wander around a bit, kinda like a break. I hung out with Gilbert and his friends by the concession stand, like usual. Roderich was there too, even though he doesn't really like the guys. (Gilbert doesn't like him either, so it's mutual.) He doesn't really have a lot of friends in band, though. Francis and Antonio were dressed as Jedis. Roderich was Mozart.

We were kinda messing around; Antonio asked where my lamp was because he had some wishes and when I said I'd hidden it, Francis asked if rubbing me would do the trick. That was really embarrassing, but the Three Musketeers seemed to find it _hilarious._ I hit them all, and they shut up. Well, Antonio only shut up when Francis and Gilbert already had, but whatever.

Then Gilbert starts talking with a horrible fake accent, saying things like 'I vhant to tsuck your bluhd!' and Francis and Antonio got into a lightsaber battle with their trombones. Until Francis stole Matthew's flute and started using it instead, of course. Matthew had apparently been there the whole time, but I didn't notice him until then.

So, while Roderich reluctantly hummed one of the Star Wars theme songs and I cheered for whoever was winning, it would appear that Gilbert snuck up behind me. He was still talking with that obnoxiously fake accent. That's when he bit me. Right on the neck. (My hair was in a ponytail, so it wasn't exactly hard for him.)

It was really, really, really weird and earned him a nice thwap from Francis' abandoned trombone. If he had any brain cells at all, they're dead now. I think that next time he does something stupid, I won't be so merciful.

His future children are next.

-Elizaveta

PS- How does he _always_ manage to ruin my Halloween???

* * *

A/N: Poor Elizaveta doesn't know that an attack on Gilbert's future children is also an attack on her future children… (For this story, anyway.)


	33. November 12, 2008

November 12, 2008

~--~

Roderich: smart, nice, classy, handsome, mysterious, calm, good listener, doesn't make me mad.

Gilbert:…nothing… (not boring? But Roderich isn't boring either…)

Francis, Antonio, Ivan: nothing (but Ivan's a FREAK)

Feliks, Toris, Matthew: so gay. So, so gay. (the nicest guys ever.)

Alfred: funny, probably bisexual, but… ew.

Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano: The only one mentioned here who ever had a chance of not being gay is Ludwig. Then Feliciano came around.

~--~

Um… so, yeah, this is what happens when I get bored. I made a list of people I know and what I think of them. Sort of.

I don't have any girls listed. I'm not sure whether to rejoice or what.

-Elizaveta

--

A/N: Hey... um, just putting this out there (it hasn't really happened except maybe twice, buuuut): if you don't sign in or leave me an email address in your review (there's a place to do so when you're reviewing), then I can't reply. I don't like to leave replies in my chapters (I feel that it's rather tacky, in all honesty), and when there's not another place given for me, I just... smile and talk to my computer. Please save my sanity? Sign your reviews! Thank you all! [I feel rather greedy saying that, because I really am just glad that I'm getting so many reviews. Oh well. If you're not concerned with receiving a reply, you don't have to sign, of course.]


	34. November 27, 2008

November 27, 2008

Happy Thanksgiving!

So, this year was mostly like normal (mom, dad, and me…) because everyone else still lives in Hungary (and doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving), except Mom let me have Feliks over. He's Polish and his parents just don't celebrate because they don't care. (But we do. …)

So, anyway. He came over at about noon. We already had a lot of the food going or mostly ready and he really didn't need to come until three-thirty-ish since we ate at fourish, but he insisted. He wanted "to, like, be a totally _real_ part of Thanksgiving," in his words.

It was so much more fun having him there. My mom's nice and all, and Dad's great, but hanging out with a friend is just infinitely better. My parents don't even seem to care if Feliks is gay or if he wears girls' clothes. They say it's not much different than a girl acting like a boy and wearing boy's things. (I used to do that when I was little. I'd even convinced myself that I'd eventually become a boy.)

But yeah. I have the best parents ever.

Feliks was great. He's a better cook than Arthur (who made the fire-alarm go off during Home Ec more than once), but not really as good as Feliciano. Then again, Feliciano's Italian. That should explain itself. Francis is supposed to be good, too, according to Gilbert, but I've never had his food.

So the turkey was perfect and tender and tasted positively delicious. I don't really like stuffing very much, but it was okay this year, too. Feliks and I made the pecan pie and it was _heavenly._ Mom made some weird cranberry thing that was okay if you only ate one bite (if she puts it in my lunch, I'm giving it away) and the mashed potatoes had just the right amount of butter. The pumpkin pie—

Dear heavens, I sound like Feliciano.

I'm gonna shut up now.

-Elizaveta


	35. December 7, 2008

December 7, 2008

We _finally _got all the Christmas decorations up. FINALLY. (Well, except the tree, of course. In true Hungarian tradition, we put that up on the Eve!) I wish my family would come, or we could go visit, but we aren't exactly rich. It's kinda sad, though, because in Hungary, Christmas is a family thing, so my parents, though awesome, don't really like me going to parties for it and stuff.

Oh well. At least they let me visit friends on Christmas Day.

Apparently, Gilbert and Ludwig are going to go skiing in the Rockies. I think they're going to Colorado. I'm kinda envious, to be honest. I wanna go skiing! I hope Gilbert falls and breaks something. Preferably his ego.

I get to watch his chicks while he's gone, though, and they're really cute. He would have chosen Francis or Antonio (probably), but Francis is going to France (lucky duck!) and Antonio doesn't live as close as I do. So I got picked for the duty. But I'm not watching Ludwig's dogs; Feliciano's doing that. I think Ludwig would have preferred for Kiku to, but Kiku lives on the other side of town, so it would be harder for him.

In other news, there's mistletoe above the doors to the band hall. I think I'll try to catch Roderich under it~

-Elizaveta

------

A/N: FIRST: I'm seriously sorry for the lack of updates this past week. I've been pretty busy and sort-of forgot that this thing won't automatically update my stuff while I sleep. (haha, just joking) I'm also leaving tomorrow to go on vacation until Wednesday. So, to make up for all the absence, I'm giving you all THREE chapters today, and I'll update two on Wednesday, and one each day until Monday. Thank you all for your patience with me! I also apologize right now for any and all inaccuracies on Hungarian Christmas traditions. I'm not Hungarian and I don't know any Hungarians, so I used the internet and, well, you all know how the internet is. So. Yeah.


	36. December 13, 2008

December 13, 2008

Today is Luca's Day. I'm pretty sure it's just a Hungarian thing, though, because no one else really seems to have a clue what I'm talking about. Pfft, weirdoes. Then again, I don't really know about it either except something about a chair and witches.

Pretty sad, yeah, but I've lived here my whole life, so what would I know about how traditions are really done? My mom and dad always try to explain, but I never really listen.

Oh well…We still put up the tree and open presents on Christmas Eve like they do in Hungary, so that's something, I guess.

One more week of enduring school—and three days are half-days! YES! (But they're exams. Ew.)

-Elizaveta


	37. December 16, 2008

December 16, 2008

I had an easy exam today—Health. I probably got a 100. Tomorrow, though, I have English and German. I'm still struggling to remember _why_ I took German.

Oh yeah.

Roderich. (And Gilbert, too, I guess.) Roderich speaks it semi-fluently (kinda like my Hungarian). And I want to know when Gil's insulting me so I can insult him back. In his language, too. He's also in German because he's too lazy to learn a new language. At least Roderich isn't so lazy. He's in French. He has to deal with Antonio, though. (Antonio's in French and Francis is in Spanish. They're both failing.)

Feliciano said that he wants to take either French or German next year. I hope he takes German. Ludwig will probably take whatever Feliciano's taking to make sure Feli doesn't fail and Kiku will follow so he's not left out. They're all close like that. (It's so cute!)

Feliks is taking Spanish with Toris. I wish they were in German with me. I wish I had more friends. Then again, sometimes I'm glad I don't.

I don't really have anything else to say today.

-Elizaveta


	38. December 21, 2008

December 21, 2008

It is officially winter and Gilbert is officially gone! I'm happy. Maybe I'll call Feliks and see if he wants to do something in celebration. He's like the girlfriend I never had.

…I called Feliks, but he wasn't home and I don't have his cell number. His mom said he went with Toris and Eduard (I think he's Toris' brother) to visit someone named Tino. I'm so bored.

TWO HOURS LATER

Still bored.

ONE HOUR LATER

I don't get Gilmore Girls.

LATER

Alfred fails at ding-dong ditching, but he left a plate of cookies, so I'll pretend I didn't see him. Bribery tastes good (as long as Arthur didn't make it).

THAT NIGHT

I went for a walk in the woods and I saw Arthur. I don't think he saw me (I hope not, anyway). He was doing some freaky ritual with a cloak. He was chanting something that sounded like Latin. It was weird beyond weird.

-Elizaveta

----

AN: Sorry! I forgot to update yesterday when I got back... So three chapters today and one a day until Monday. ^^;


	39. December 24, 2008

December 24, 2008

I got a camera. It's, like, all I got, but it's a nice one.

I'm gonna go test it out.

-Elizaveta


	40. December 25, 2008

December 25, 2008

I surprised Feliciano with my pictures. He was at Gilbert's playing with Ludwig's dogs. I got some good shots. I might slip a couple into Ludwig's room. I think he'd like it, whether he admits it or not. Kiku was there too. I got some nice pics of him as well. Both of those guys are just too cute!!! I swear I could hug them every time I see them for their cuteness.

The Gilbirds are all doing well. I wish he'd give them actual names, but oh well. (I secretly call the one with dark brown feathers Roderich. Shh!) I think they're the only thing about Gilbert that I actually like. (How they're permanently chicks, though, is beyond me. Shouldn't they be chickens by now?!)

Since we ran into each other, I went with Kiku and Feliciano to walk Ludwig's dogs. I walked Aster, Feliciano walked Berlitz, and Kiku walked Blackie. They're sweet dogs, even if they do bark at anyone on a bike (but they stop immediately if you say 'nein') and Blackie was almost too much for Kiku. Then again, Kiku's, like, a _twig_, I swear. They almost remind me of Ludwig, except his dogs are way more affectionate. You're lucky if you get a smile out of him.

While we walked, Feliciano insisted that he treat us to something, so we went a little ways into town. Feli wanted, of all things, _gelato_, but Kiku and I managed to talk him out of it. It's December, after all, and a bit too cold for gelato. So, instead, we went to Starbucks. I was just happy they were open on Christmas Day—then again, not everyone celebrates Christmas, so it makes sense.

Feliciano got a vanilla latte after a long deliberation over chai or a mocha, Kiku got green tea (I didn't know they served it, but I guess they do), and I got some pumpkin spice concoction that tasted delicious. When we went past the fountain by the library I made them stop so I could take pictures of them. Kiku got camera-shy, but Feliciano was really… what's the word? Photogenie? Um, I don't remember. But he takes good pictures. He could be a model.

He's such an Italian, I swear.

Kiku offered to take some pictures of me and Feliciano, so I let him use my baby. He's an amazing photographer—I didn't look horrible in, like, any of the pictures! It was a miracle, really.

After that, though, we had to drop the dogs back at Ludwig and Gilbert's because Kiku's older brother was gonna pick him up. Apparently, Yao Wang is Kiku's older brother, which is really weird because Kiku's last name is Honda. It's probably part of some family issue, I guess. Besides, Yao's, like, Chinese. Kiku (says he) is Japanese.

Whatever. I don't think I really wanna know.

-Elizaveta


	41. January 1, 2009

January 1, 2009

Happy New Year's!

I spent last night at Toris' house with Feliks. Toris' brother (apparently they're fraternal twins), Eduard, is in the grade above us. He skipped first grade, according to Toris. Toris also has a little brother named Raivis, and he and his brothers had a New Year's party. They each got to invite two people. Toris invited me and Feliks, Eduard invited guys named Tino and Berwald, and Raivis invited a kid named Peter who's apparently Arthur's little brother and a girl he called Chellsey, who said she's Francis' adopted sister.

I didn't know Francis had a sister, but Chellsey was real nice. I don't know how Arthur puts up with Peter—he's really obnoxious, but he's kinda cute, I guess. Peter seemed to really like Berwald and Tino for some reason. Toris tried to explain it, but all I got out of it was that Peter doesn't like Arthur, like, at all. Berwald also 'adopted' Peter for a week when Peter ran away. I don't understand it, but whatever. (What about their parents?!)

Anyway, the party was fun. Berwald doesn't really talk very much, and when he does it's hard to understand him. (He only really speaks in grunts.) Tino was really nice. I think he was a bit scared of Berwald, though. I don't—well, Berwald does look a bit scary and he is really tall and hard to understand and I thought he was glaring except he looked like that the whole time, but still Tino seemed more scared than he should have been. (I think Berwald likes Tino.)

Feliks made me let him do make-up on me and he got Chellsey to let him at her, too. I really think he's just an unlucky girl who ended up in a guy's body. Poor guy. He almost went for Tino, but Berwald intervened before he could. Toris wasn't safe either, and soon me, Feliks, Chellsey, and Toris were posing for pictures. Even though he said he didn't like it, I think Toris was really having fun. You really gotta admire his patience with Feliks.

We watched the ball drop, of course, and at the New Year, we made noise and stuff. Well, me and Peter and Feliks and Chellsey did. Eduard just blew one of those sound-makers (a kazoo?), Berwald stood there, Tino cheered super-quietly, Raivis almost freaked out, and Toris kinda laughed. Pfft, don't they know you're supposed to be LOUD and OBNOXIOUS? Like Alfred!

Oh well.

New Year's was great this year.

-Elizaveta

PS: New Year's resolution: Roderich.

-----

AN: I'm so sorry guys! I didn't update yesterday like I promised D: I feel horrible for breaking two promises in a row. I'm really sorry. My excuse, pathetic as it is, is that my sister's birthday was yesterday, so I got caught up. I'm sorry. So, yesterday and today's updates are both coming right now. I'm sorry, one more time.


	42. January 10, 2009

January 10, 2009

I tried out for the school play. I hope I make it. This year is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I hope that I make Snow White and Roderich makes Prince Charming! I saw him at the audition, anyways. So he must be trying out. And he's PERFECT for Prince Charming. Perfect! And, of course, if he makes Prince Charming (which he will), then I want to be Snow White. I'd get to kiss him!

Gilbert tried out, too. Actually, lost of people I know did. It was kinda weird. Mostly because we aren't exactly a group of theatre geeks, per se. Oh well. This is going to be fun! (If we make it. I hope Gilbert doesn't.)

-Elizaveta


	43. January 16, 2009

January 16, 2009

I didn't get a part. I get to work out costumes instead. And it turns out that Roderich wasn't auditioning, noooo, he's the pianist for the play. Ugh.

Some girl named Katyusha made the part of Snow White. She has huge b—er, I think there's a reason _other_ than her acting skill that prodded the director to pick her for the part. Eduard apparently made Prince Charming. Since I get to make all the costumes, I'll just list everyone else off too.

Ha, you thought I was serious, didn't you? Well, sorry. I don't know who is playing who (except Snow White and Prince Charming, of course.) Gilbert is apparently playing that one dude who helps Snow White leave, though.

Even though I didn't get what I wanted, maybe it'll be fun anyway. I'll get to spend time with Roderich and I can help design the costumes. (Apparently, they're going to be re-designed in some cases.) It's going to be positively awesome, in Gilbert's words.

-Elizaveta


	44. January 18, 2009

January 18, 2009

Today, I am officially 15. I got a present from an unidentified sender (unless you count the little yellow feather taped to the inside). It was kinda weird, but it's a nice gift. A journal. It's green, hardback, and has this cool little flap-thing that wraps around the front and it has some pretty gold stamping on it. I wonder who sent it? There wasn't a card or anything.

I think I'll use it when I fill this up. It's getting there, actually… Hm. I may end up 'moving' by the end of the year if I write any long entries. After all, I do write pretty big and it's small in the first place and…

I may move early, actually, because this journal is really little-kid-ish. Ew. Oh well.

My mom and dad got me a new cell phone with UNLIMITED texting! Yay! I'm excited~ (I'm also kinda worried, though, because Feliciano might take advantage of that, and knowing him, I'll be getting messages right and left. Same with Feliks, only about half the amount of messages.) It's totally awesome!

I heard Feliciano texts obsessively from Gilbert who found it out from Ludwig who's always getting texts. I think they should stop dancing around and just get together, seriously. It's obvious Feli likes Ludwig and Ludwig likes Feli, but they just _won't get together!_ They'd be so cute too! It's totally lame. Like Berwald and Tino. Seriously, guys. They're all so gay it's delicious.

Um, anyway, play update: Roderich's piano playing is beautiful. Katyusha actually sings pretty well, too.

Now I'm just going to go and have fun.

-Elizaveta


	45. January 29, 2009

January 29, 2009

Valentine's Day is coming up soon. Really soon. I'm making Roderich a present (at least, I'm saying I will to myself, but you all should meet my friend Procrastination…). I hope he makes me something. I hope he asks me out. I hope we defy the norm and be the High School Sweethearts that actually last forever. I'm pretty convinced that I'm falling in love with him—I definitely have a crush on him.

I don't know, he's just so… so wonderful. Princely. He makes me feel like a princess even though I can tell he doesn't really go out of his way to; he just does. Naturally. I like that. It makes me feel special. And he listens to me when I say something, unlike Gilbert. I may only be a fifteen-year-old freshman, but he's just… I don't know. I always get butterflies and I want to be my best when I'm with him. It's so confusing but I think it's supposed to be.

-Elizaveta

------

A/N: I'm just going to say this now: I'm of the belief that you can fall in love multiple times in their life, but that there's only one person who will catch you and _not_ let you hit the ground. So. Just getting that out there.


	46. Februaru 2, 2009

February 2, 2009

Happy Groundhog Day! In other words, Happy Day-Nobody-Cares-About-Day! At least we can tell it's getting closer to Valentine's. I keep hearing people talk about things like where they want their boyfriend to take them or who they're going to confess to and all sorts of other things. And, on top of that, couples are getting progressively more and more lovey-dovey.

It's almost gross sometimes, I'll admit. But only with the nicknames.

But I keep hoping Roderich will ask me out or something. I really… well, it would be ultimately romantic if we got together on Valentine's Day. Cheesy, sure, but totally romantic. I hope he does! If he doesn't… I'm going to do the other cheesy thing and confess. Because I really want it. So, so bad.

In other news, there _will_ be a Friday the 13th this year—and this month, too! Right before Valentine's Day! I hope it doesn't curse the holiday for love. (Wow, that sounds bad even on paper.)

I think Gilbert knows I still like Roderich. oh well, it doesn't seem to matter. He hasn't really said anything (which is totally weird) and I'm not going to ruin that. Maybe he's finally growing up?

Either way, the play is coming along nicely. We've finally gotten through fitting everyone for costumes and we have all the designs finalized and stuff. We had to put a whole lot of work into Snow White's so that she _didn't_ seem like a busty slut, but it's pretty good now.

-Elizaveta


	47. February 8, 2009

February 8, 2009

For this week, I'm going to use this diary as a log for who does what and such. Romance will not be forgotten!

-Elizaveta


	48. February 9, 2009

February 9, 2009

8am – Feliks went around giving out those silly little Valentine's cards with candy and everything. He put something special in Toris' locker.

10am – Toris found it. It was an 'unsigned' box of chocolates.

11.30am – Berwald is asking Feliks for tips. (…)

12pm – Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio are quiet. Too quiet. It's creepy. They keep looking around, too.

2pm – I think Arthur likes Alfred. Poor guy. It's, for now, so very one-sided.

4pm – Eduard was holding BigBoobs Katyusha's hand.

- END OF TAG EINS –

-Elizaveta

A/N: 'Eins' means 'One'.


	49. February 10, 2009

February 10, 2009

7.30am – Ludwig keeps blushing and stuttering every time Feliciano looks at, talks to, or touches him. An actual budding romance after all the flirting?

9.30am – Ivan's stalking Toris. It's freaky.

11am – Miss BigBoobs is Ivan's sister. Eduard was just threatened with……a water pipe???

1pm – Francis isn't being such a pervert today to anyone…with the exception of Arthur. Oh! Do I sense a love triangle? (Pentagram?)

3pm – There was a fun-sized 3 Musketeers in my locker. It had a yellow feather taped to it. Mr. Mystery knows my house and locker, apparently. Kinda freaky, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

4.15pm – Some chick is stalking Ivan. WTF?

- END TAG ZWEI –

-Elizaveta

-----

A/N: 'Zwei'='Two.'


End file.
